


Serendipity

by AightImmaHeadOut



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, but anyway this is just fluff, cant keep torturing them they deserve to be happy, honestly who needs smut when you have fluff, jk i always need my weekly does of smut, mello and near being domestic i love them, no angst yayyyyyyyy!, serendipity means the chance occurrence of events in a beneficial way btw, yes i looked it up sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AightImmaHeadOut/pseuds/AightImmaHeadOut
Summary: A valentines day special for all you romantics out there.
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Serendipity

Mello wakes up first. As usual.

Most of the time, he would spring out of bed and hop into the shower, turning the water scalding hot. And if he felt up to it, Near would join him. Ah, how he loved it when he would wash Mello's hair, gently massaging his scalp. And he knew how much Near adored getting his back rubbed afterwards. 

They would walk in their kitchen together, and Mello would make breakfast while Near told him their plans for that day. Perhaps they would stay in the house and do paperwork, or Mello would have to do some work outside for a case. Maybe Near would visit the SPK for more knowledge or they would go investigate a crime scene together. 

It always sucked when they couldn't get together for lunch. 

They had agreed that this was the part of the day that sucked to most. Even if they could get together, it would only be 15 minutes of quiet before one of them has to get called back again. It was completely unsatisfying. As well as stressful. 

After a few hours, Mello would pick Near up from wherever he was that day. It would always be the blonde that did 99 percent of the driving, because Near always felt safer when there was someone else in charge. Wouldn't want to risk a crash. Anyway, Mello would make something warm for the both of them - he knew Near appreciated it more at night. They would decide whether to eat on the couch or table and then do it. While Mello's cooking, Near would keep himself busy by setting the table (utensils, plates, drinks) or the couch (warm blankets that are perfect for cuddling).

Near would watch Mello say grace, and then begin eating himself. He liked the way the blonde's lips moved in the silent prayer, and how he closed his eyes as if he could actually see Him himself. Of course, Mello didn't, but it always flattered him when Near told him how peaceful he looked. He wondered if it was like how he saw him. They often made small conversation, telling the other about their day and what concerns they had about the next one. Sometimes though, they would both be so tired that they eat in silence, holding each others hands under the table. 

After dishes, (Near washing, Mello drying) they would cuddle up on the couch, and turn on their television, watching whatever came on. If nothing was good however, Near would switch it to Netflix and they would choose a movie together. If they both fell asleep, Mello would wake up at around 3:00, and carry Near to their bed. He would spoon him because he knew how much he liked being warm. 

And the they would do it all over again. Of course, that was only a basic rundown of their day. They never had a set schedule, and they liked changing things up (for example, sometimes they skipped the movie, and had sex instead). 

On this particular day however, Mello knew that it would be different today. They had managed to get both of their days off today because it was February 14th - a day for couples. The blonde had first wanted to plan everything to the bone, but he found that things planned by him don't usually uh, stay on track. He forced himself to keep them busy, but not on a strict schedule. At last, he made a reservation for a fancy restaurant they both liked. It was tradition, really. He knew they both didn't want a holiday to got to waste. 

Playing with Near's white hair (it was getting long, he wondered if Near wanted to get it cut soon), he could already feel the butterflies rising in his stomach. Got to play it cool, he reminded himself. He didn't want to ruining everything because of his nerves.

Reaching over to his nightstand, he felt a small box he knows too well and sighs. Maybe he'd actually say yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! I threw this little drabble together because I really wanted to write something for Valentine's day. I imagine them both a hopeless romantics when they want to do something for the other ha ha. I wrote this in one sitting and I'm super proud of myself! Anyone want a part 2, or does it have it's charm where it left off? Let me know in the comments :DD  
> Are you a single potato, or a taken bacon? I'm single af, but honestly I love celebrating Valentines day by eating a million chocolates lol.  
> Anyway, I hope all of you make the most out of this year!


End file.
